1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever corkscrew, and more particularly to a lever corkscrew with two anchors.
2. Description of Related Art
Corkscrews are used to remove a real or a synthetic cork from a bottle. A conventional corkscrew has a body, two arms pivoted with the body and a wormscrew received inside the body. The wormscrew longitudinally penetrates the center of the cork and the cork is removed also in this direction. However, it is often experienced that the wormscrew enters the cork somewhat obliquely whereby the cork side periphery is eventually broken through and the cork may then disintegrate. Such disintegration results in cork fragments contaminating the wine, or worse, most of the cork remains in the bottle and cannot be further screwed so that the wine is wasted.
The present invention provides a lever corkscrew with two anchors to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problem.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lever corkscrew that has a body and a central spindle received inside the body. A transport assembly is slidably mounted inside the body, and two anchors are securely mounted in the transport assembly. Two arms with tooth-like protrusions are pivoted with the body and the protrusions are engaged with the central spindle. The central spindle is securely mounted on the transport assembly on one side different to the side mounted on the anchors. When turning up or turning down the arms, the central spindle will be driven up or down and also drive the transport assembly with the anchors to pull out the cork.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.